The Real Story of Thrax Zedd
by BradleeScott
Summary: Thrax who looks completely human by the way is the misfit son of Lord Zedd. Rocky is a down and out college student who misses his former life as a super hero. When Thrax decides to leave the palace and find life on earth, Zedd sends out bounty hunters


If you like it let me know and I will write more

08/04/2008 00:02:00

_If you like it let me know and I will write more. This is just a preview._

_SLASH! DONT READ IF YOU DONT LIKE IT._

_Preview:_

_The two boys sit under the starts on a blanket. The open beach around them is a stark contrast to the bright lights of the carnival just a few yards up the coast on the pier. Thrax tucks a piece of hair behind his ear and leans forward, placing his arms around his knees and draws them to his chest._

_Rocky looks at Thrax. "Why do you two look so different?" He instantly wanted to kick himself for sounding like a jerk._

_"He didn't always look like that." Thrax rests his chin on his knees. "DId you knw we used to be royalty?"_

_"I guess that's where the Lord comes from..." Rocky muses._

_"Yep. That is until our planet went to war and he decided he would rather sell his soul to become an even more powerful ruler than to sign a stupid treaty with Eltarians and Kerovians." Thrax turns to Rocky. "That's why he looks like a monster. Because he became one. After enslaving them we came to earth. I was pretty much a captive in my own home after he married Rita. When we were all kicked out of the moon kingdom I decided to make a run for it. I came to the only place i knew I could hide in."_

_Rocky sits up with question in his eyes. "Why did your father choose earth? I mean, out of all the places he could have picked..."_

_"He only did it to teach me a lesson. He said my care for the humans was a weakness that needed to be eliminated."_

_"Weakness?" Rocky puts an arm over Thrax's shoulders trying to comfort him._

_"I just couldn't see how a world with so much beauty could be so _

_wicked. My dad told me that we were just doing earth a favor, that you _

_were already killing yourselves and what we were just a helping hand." Thrax takes a deep breath. _

_"But there's no death here. This place is so full of life. I would sit _

_and watch every day to see people grow and to change..."_

_There is a silence between the two of them. Rocky lays back down and props his head up with his elbow. "Y'know, you're just like the little mermaid..."_

_"Pardon?"_

_"It's kind of a clasic tale here on earth." His eyes dance with a childlike excitement. "She fell in love with the human world and gave up everything to see it."_

_The parallels were too strong for Thrax to disagree with. "Yeah well, how did it work out for her?"_

_"It was hard at first, but she eventually found her legs and learned how to walk." _

_Thrax looks off onto the black water, almost hoping to see her dancing around on the waves. "Sounds nice."_

_Rocky, deciding to be bold, adds a little more to the story. "She also fell in love with a handsome prince..."_

_Thrax smiles deeply and lets out a small giggle. "Well I think I have that part covered."_

_Rocky sits up again and this time moves a little closer to Thrax. "Then I guess all we have to do is teach you how to stand on your own."_

_"Easier said than done. I'm just guessing here, but this fish girl didn't exactly have a flying monkey and his band of bounty assassins on her trail, did she?"_

_"No. It was a giant squid woman. She took over and stole the _

_prince..."_

_"Awesome..."_

_Rocky pulled Thrax in close and holds in there. "Trust me, if there's anything I know how to do, it's fighting off winged monkeys and evil space aliens."_

_Thrax looks into Rocky's big brown eyes. "And what about giant squid women who steal princes?"_

_"Don't worry..." Rocky leans in dangerously close. "I'm not that big into tentacles."_

_With one small move, Rocky pushes forwards and presses his lips against Thrax's. What should have been a beautiful moment was suddenly interrupted._

_"Well well,what have we here..." The dark voice was unmistakable. "Looks like you have made some new friends... son."_


End file.
